The growth and competition in the casino gaming market in recent years has resulted in an increase in the amount of patrons visiting the gaming establishments and the number of gaming devices available for play. Gaming machines, such as slot machines, have become a cornerstone of the gaming industry. In addition, casino operators have expanded the services being offered to patrons such as providing restaurants, shows, retail, and other forms of entertainment within the gaming property to appeal the gaming patron.
Known gaming establishments, such as casinos, use casino staff such a casino hosts or casino floor employees to assists patrons in obtaining the additional services being provided by the casino's. Because known casinos use staff members to assist patrons, the cost of providing these additional entertainment offerings are significantly increased. In addition, because of the limited number of casino employees available to assist patrons, casino patrons may become frustrated and device not to purchase any additional services offered by the casino. Accordingly, new features are necessary to appeal to the patron's interest and enhance patron's access to these services offered by the casinos in order to entice patrons to purchase these services and increase profitability. The present invention is directed to satisfying these needs.